bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ailles
'''Sergeant Detective Ailles Almaine '''is a Makuta who believes he is a Matoran and is a "Cop" on Pana-Nui. He was created by his "father" Hodge Podge out of his own DNA and placed there as a part of a plan, although he was convinced he was a Matoran. Biography The Mask Sergeant Detective Allies is second in command of the police department of Pana-Nui, next to Blue Eyes Commander. He starts to suspect things going awry when the Brotherhood of Makuta starts to show themselves more and when Taka-Norik appears. Believing Norik to be the true identity of Taka-Norik, he invesitages and keeps a sharp eye on the Toa. With his assistant Rollu, they keep tabs on Norik and even follow him to his "Date" with Gaaki, where he turns into Taka-Norik and confirms Allies' beliefs. Together, the two try to take him into custody, but Taka-Norik evades them. Ailles calls in for back-up, but Taka-Norik uses his wits to outsmart them, much to Ailles' displeasure. Still ashamed about the events earlier, Ailles wishes to capture Norik. In th irony of his words, Kollerak's minions drop off Norik and Iruini, allowing Ailles to take them both into custody. Later on when the Toa escape, Norik takes Ailles as a hostage when they go to save the other Toa Hagah from the Brotherhood of Makuta. Norik leaves Ailles handcuffed while he goes in to Teridax's new fortress in the Copa Gukko. Later on, Iruini and Volkew follow. Ailles later on manages to escape on his own account, just in time to see Norik save the day. However, by this time he is already too late to prove Norik is Taka-Norik, or "The Mask." He later on starts to lose his mind, almost in the same way as his "father" before him. The Mask 2 Ailles is later shown being thrown into the nuthouse, deemed as being insane for believing in "Magic Masks" and "Taka-Norik." Sometime after the events of this story, he later on escapes and resumes his role in the police department with Rollu, despite than Pana-Nui is now deserted. Ask Roodaka During the time that Remote started to kidnap major characters from the comedies of ShadowBionics, Ailles and Rollu were put on the case to investigate what happened and so far doing a very bad job at it, as Remote nearly terminated every single one of his victims. Here, Ailles reveals a haunting memory of being too late to save a Razor Whale named Bamzu from being killed, something he has lived with for a major part of his life (one popular theory is that Bamzu is actually in their police department, as his cries are heard throughout the building, yet Ailles believes he is just hearing things out of his own memory, come back to haunt him). He also reveals a somewhat "Crush" on Gaaki, which could be why he hated Norik so much. He expresses deep regret for being too late to save her when Remote played Cascada's "Everytime We Touch" repeatedly at the highest volume. Once the two "cops" learn where Roodaka and Sidorak are kept, they go in and face off against the unmasked Remote, Tomiku, shooting him down and killing him despite that he has already realized the error of his ways and agreed to turn himself in. Sidorak and Roodaka call them the worst cops ever, to which Ailles responds "That’s right. We’re cops. And don’t you forget it." Afterwards, the two return back to their headquarters to resume doing nothing. However, this was all revealed to be part of a prank played by the crew of Ask Roodaka, meaning none of it all truly happened and the characters are all alive and well. At the same time though, the only things that can be accepted as being true are Ailles' crush on Gaaki and his regrets for failing to saving Bamzu. A Day in the life of Teridax? On the night that Makuta Mutraine was seemingly murdered, Icarax was the first to make the discovery. By doing so, he was brough in by the police for some questioning and harassment. Rollu and Ailles were the ones assigned to take his case, after seeing as he was innocent through a series of questioning and harassment tactics that went no where. From here, Icarax picks up on Ailles' possible crush on Mutraine, meaning he has moved on from Gaaki. "You have the hots for a dead girl!" were the words spoken by Icarax when he came to this conclusion. It would also appear to make sense that Ailles has a crush on a Makuta, seeing as he is a Makuta himself in actuality. As the other Makuta on Destral try to capture Mutraine's actualy killer (a werewolf apparently, due to many 15 year old girls obsessed with Twilight filling ShadowBionics' head with nonsense), Ailles and Rollu sit back and do nothing, even witnessing Icarax's accidental killing of Krika and not doing anything to stop it. Meanwhile after Mutran accidentally makes the dead rise from their graves by using a powerful gun and the heat of the moon, Ailles and Rollu still do nothing, yet they luckily avoid being attacked by any of the zombies. And by this time, more Makuta are dead, either killed by the werewolf or by each other. It is also revealed that the gun's power actually brought Mutraine back to life, although not as a zombie considering she never went through a regular life process. Eventually though, the zombies get on their nerves and Ailles and Rollu defeat them all just in time to meet up with the remaning Makuta: Teridax, Gorast, Chirox, and Mutraine. They also confront Spiriah, who is actually a werewolf, and shoot him about 57 times until he died. Both female Makuta call them morons, saying they killed the wrong werewolf, to which Ailles only plays the guise of being cool, revealing his full name and title. Teridax, recognizing his surname "Almaine" is about to comment how it belongs to Algorox, when the monstrosity of Algorox himself appears, now as the derranged killer Hodge Podge. He knocks out Teridax out cold and then reveals his vendetta on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Ailles shoots at the killer, but Hodge Podge dodges every shot and then tells Ailles it is time for him to accept who he is, confusing the "cop" and making him want answers from the killer. As Ailles goes after Hodge Podge, Chirox finds the real werewolf and killer of Mutraine, killing him in the process. When Teridax came to, Mutraine revealed what was going on and then told the others the story of how Hodge Podge came to be: a former Makuta changed by a terrible accident caused by Icarax and Mutran. Ailles follows Hodge Podge to the roof, but is no where to be seen. The killer then materializes from the shadows with a scary grin on his face. Ailles retaliates by shooting at him, but Hodge Podge takes him by the neck, telling him not to mask his destiny. Rollu goes over to Ailles and Hodge Podge and reveals everything Teridax and Mutraine told him, including that Hodge Podge's real name was Algorox Almaine. That is when Ailles realizes what Hodge Podge meant by all the talk of who he truly is. Hodge Podge then calls him his "son" and persuades him to join him on his side. From then on, Ailles' dormant Makuta powers are unleashed and he takes on his true form, resembling Hodge Podge has he looked before suffering his accident. They then disappear into the shadows, not to be seen again. The Journey's Detour Trivia *Ailles is featured with Rollu in almost any situation involving a need for the police, mainly because ShadowBionics feels too lazy to invent new cop characters when he "aready has some." *Ailles has a surname "Almaine," making him the third character in ShadowBionics' comedies to have a surname, the first and second being Malsevir "The Shadowed One" Chalovire II and Makuta "Hodge Podge" Algorox Almaine respectively. Category:Characters